


Just a little bit more

by DarknessTurnsMeOn



Series: More [1]
Category: Avengers, Bucky Barnes - Fandom, Marvel
Genre: F/M, Plotless Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-24
Updated: 2017-09-24
Packaged: 2019-01-05 01:54:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12180606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarknessTurnsMeOn/pseuds/DarknessTurnsMeOn





	Just a little bit more

The sun shines through the curtains, the weather is already hot despite the early hour. My stomach growls in need of food and the craving for homemade fresh pancakes makes me open my eyes. I try to move out of the bed before I realize that I’m pining on the mattress by a grey metal arm around my waist the hand at the end of it grip to my hip. I turn my head and look at the sleepy frame next to me. Bucky lays on his stomach, his long chestnuts hair falling across his face, breathing slowly. I try to make my way out of the sheets when he pulls me closer to him.

 

“Where are you going, doll ?”  
“Kitchen.”  
“No, stay”, he mumbles.   
“But I’m hungry.”  
“Just a little bit more”, he says pulling me even closer to his body, nuzzling his nose in my collarbone his lips kissing softly my skin.

 

Who would have think about that : the Winter Soldier is a cuddler. James Buchanan Barnes, man from the ‘40s, sergeant of the US Army, former Howling Commando, former deadly assassin known as the Winter Soldier loves to cuddle his girlfriend when he wakes up. His other arm finds his way to my waist and encircles me, before pecking my lips and looking deeply in my eyes.

 

“Hi.”  
“Hi”, I answer with a smile.   
“Did you sleep well ?”  
“I do. But now, I need to eat.”  
“No, you need to stay in bed, with me.”

 

Then suddenly, without not really knowing how I did, I find myself straddling his hips, my legs around him.

 

“Is that a remind of what we did last night ? I should let you have the control more often, doll.”  
“You love that when I take control, don’t you, Sergeant ?”  
“You know I do.”  
“Good, because I plan to have control again this very morning.”

 

I feel him hardening under me and decide to tease him a little by biting his bottom lip and grinding myself against his crotch. His hands start to lift his t-shirt I wear to sleep and at the moment he thinks we are going to actually start to repeat the activities of last night, I got up and climb down the bed.

 

“Hey where are you going ? You can’t leave me like that.”  
“Wait until I come back.”  
“Wait for what ?”  
“Just a little bit more”, I say with a smirk while passing the door.


End file.
